Brand New Eyes!
by AprilColleti
Summary: Avril, April and Danny are orphaned siblings. Mr. Cullen is Avril's boss. Obviously, Avril goes gaga around her new *smoking hot* boss, Edward.. But does he feel the same way? Jacob is NOT happy with his relationship with Jessica Fate steps in and makes Jacob meet April.. Will the new twist give them Brand New Eyes? (PS:Please don't hesitate to imagine yourselves as April or Avril)
1. Chapter 1

April: Can we go home please?

Avril: Come on! Only 3 shops left. I want the perfect outfit for the-

April: Yes! Yes! I know! You want the perfect outfit for your new boss' welcome party. You think he is cute so you want to look good I know!

Avril: Have I already told this to you before?

April: Just a few million times

*Both laugh*

April: So you told me your boss, Mr. Cullen, is really cute. And I believe you- I swear I do! But am I ever going to see him? I mean, atleast show me a picture of his

Avril: Sure! That's convinient. I'll just go up to him and go, "Mr. Cullen, I think you're smoking hawt. When I told this to my sister, she insisted on seeing you. Can I please take a picture of you?"

April: That would be hilarious! I say take a video of that. I bet his face would be like WTF!

Avril: *laughs*

On the other side of the city..

Jacob: Hey!

Jessica: Can't you see I'm on the phone?

Jacob: Yeah Whatever!

Jessica: Jeez.. What a baby! *On the phone* Listen hun, I'm gonna have to call you later. My boyfriend is PMSing. *listens, then laughs* Yeah like totally! My point! I mean, they need to get a life!

Jacob: Ugh! *walks out of the room*

Jessica: Okay look I really gotta go. I'll call you back in some. Bye! Love ya! *Runs after Jacob* Hey Jacob! Wait up!

Jacob: Oh no that's okay! You can conntinue talking to whoever I don't mind

Jessica: Look I know you're not in a good mood

Jacob: Nice observation

Jessica: And I even know that if I get to talking on the phone, your mood will get worse

Jacob: *disgusted look* ( Thinks: What a Blonde! )

Jessica: So what work did you have with me?

Jacob: Amanda has a party today. Wanna go? I hear 'The Killers' are going to perform

Jessica: So?

Jacob: I thought u liked them and had a crush on that one of the lead singer of theirs.. Whats his name? Brandon Flowers!

Jessica: I 'liked' them and Brandon Flowers, I don't 'like' them and Brandon anymore

Jacob: When did that happen?

Jessica: When you became my boyfriend

Jacob: Excuse me?

Jessica: Simple. I used to have a crush on him before. But now that I have something better in hand...

Jacob: So I'm a thing? An object?

Jessica: Yes.. I mean No!

Jacob: Its okay I get it!

Jessica: Get what?

Jacob: Nothing (Thinks: That you just use me)

Next day at Mr. Cullen' party -

April: Why did you get me and Danny here? Its YOUR boss' welcome party

Avril: Ya but I was allowed to get guests if I wanted to

Danny: 'IF' you wanted to

Avril: I was under the impression that you both like parties

Danny: Yeah we do! But not the kind every one walks like they have some thing stuck up on their ass' !

Avril: Danny!

Danny: Fine! I won't say the 'A' word.. They walk like balerinas

April: Ballerinas? *laughs loudly*

Avril: *giggles* April! Shh..

Danny: See what I mean?!

Edward: Can I interrupt?

Avril: Oh hi! *breathlessly* I mean Hello Mr. Cullen!

Edward: Call me Edward please

Avril: Edward! *grins stupidly*

Edward: Hello Avril! *looks at April and Danny* And you must be Avril's siblings

Danny: Yup! 100% us

April: Shut up Danny! *looks at Edward* Yes! I'm April and he is Daniel aka Danny

*After a while*

Edward's Assistant: Excuse me sir?

Edward: Yes Bathilda?

Bathilda: Mr. Cho is here. He would like to see you!

Edward: I'll be right there. *looks at the trio* Sorry. I'll be right back!

Avril: Sure!

April: Yeah, no worries. *After he leaves* OMG!

Avril: I know!

April: Holy Smirf! I mean... He is like... You know... F***!

Avril: *giggles* Language!

Danny: *playing with his phone, says nonchalantly* He likes you!

Avril: Excuse me?

Danny: I said he likes you

Avril: And what makes you say that?

Danny: Come on! I'm a guy! The way he looks at you! Its like he's a kid and you're his fav toy! Even when he was talking to me and April, he would always glance at you like every 3 seconds

April: Dan, can you please stop using metaphors?

Danny: Huh?

April: *Mimicing his voice* "He's a kid and you're his fav toy"

Danny: You know it fits

April: But still! Its annoying!

Avril: *clears her throat* You know what else is annoying? The fact that you all were discussing about Edward first and now you all are talking about metaphors!

April: Yes Sorry! But true that! I think Dan is right, even I thought Edward is into you. I mean the way Edward -

Edward: Discussing me?

Avril: *Shit!*

April: *Chilled* Yes. I was just saying "The way Edward" knows how to throw a party! This is such an amazing party!

Edward: Nah! This is not me. Uts all your beautiful sister Avril and her teams work

Avril: *blushes scarlet*

April: Yeah! Avril sure knows how to throw a party. Next month is my birthday and she is planning a bash for me

Edward: Really?

Avril: Really?

April: *gives her a look* Yes! And oh, by the way, Edward, you are invited too. And you HAVE to come!

Edward: *grins* I will. *looks at Avril* What are you doing after the party?

Avril: Just going home *embarassed* Why?

Edward: I was wondering if you would like to go out.. you know, for a drink.. with me

Avril: Umm.. I'm not sure. April and Dan will be alone then

Edward: What about your parents?

April: My mother died a few months after I was born and my father and step mom died in a car crash a few years back

Edward: I'm so sorry

April: Nah! That's ok! I honestly don't remember Mom. I was fond of Dad and Nina but after they died, Avril and Danny are my every thing! Avril is my mother and father. *smiles fondly at her older sister* And that reminds me, Avril, honestly, me and Dan can take care of ourselves for a few hours. You can go!

Avril: Umm.. Err.. Ok. Sure?

April: Yeah!

Danny: Ya sure thing!

Amanda's Party

Ricky: Yo! Yo! Yo!

Jacob: Waddup man?!

Ricky: What took you so long? The party started hours ago!

Jacob: Jessica

Ricky: Where is she? *looks around*

Jacob: Didn't Come.

Ricky: Why?

Jacob: Cause apparently she doesn't like Amanda.

Ricky: When did that happen? I mean, they are always like *sassy voice* Oh Baby! How are you? I love your shoes. OMG! *Normal voice* Huh?

Jacob: *laughs* Yeah, so did I. But now she doesn't like Yenny. I don't know why. I don't think I will ever find a girl who is not a bitch

Ricky: Did you just call your girlfriend a bitch? *laughs*

Jacob: Yeah and its our secret. She just thinks that I have something going on with every girl I know.

Ricky: I understand man. I face the same thing with Amanda. Ok! Lets forget this for right now. Lets get drunk!

Jacob: *smiles*

Ricky: *To a passing waiter* Man listen get me some shots!

Waiter: Sir? *hands him 2 shots*

Ricky: To that quality girl of 21st century that waits for us

Jacob: To the quality girl

Guys (Pretty) Please comment and subscribe..

You can comment on Story-line, Character or just whatever you like..

Thankyou for reading this :)

Chapter 2 is already posted :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Next Day...

April wakes up and remembers everything that happened the previous night at the party

April: Avril! Avril? - runs to her sisters room - Avril? -goes to the kitchen - Avril?

Avril: Good Morining *smiles*

April: Someone seems in a good mood. What happened last night?

Avril: What do you mean? *giggles*

April: Oh you know exactly what I mean. Spit it out!

Avril: What? We just went for coffee and then he dropped me home

April: What did you'll talk about? Did he kiss you?!

Avril: What? NO! Its not like that yet!

April: Yet? As in another couple of dates and he might kiss you?

Avril: Hmm.. I don't know. Maybe!

April: How is he like? I mean, in office he is like a boss but I mean when you know him personally?

Avril: He is an unbelievable person inside. He is even more gorgeous on the inside than the outside

April; That's hard to believe. I mean, he is SO gorgeous on the outside. Can there be something more gorgeous than that?

Avril: Yup like for example, last night at the coffee shop the waiter accidently spilt coffee all over him. Believe me, the waiter and I thought that Edward might actually slap him but he just got up, hugged the waiter and said, "Its okay, it happens!"

April: *gasps* OMG! Really? Aww...

Avril: *grins at her broadly*

Danny: Good morning sisters!

April: Good morning

Avril: Sleep alright?

Danny: Yes! Had a dream in which I was the coolest boy in school and a football ace and all the girls went gaga over me

Avril: *frowns*

Danny: Oh wait! That is not a dream! That is my life. I'm the coolest boy in school, a football ace and obviously all the girls want to be with mw

April: Yeah? You better not tell that to your girlfriend?

Danny: Why?

April: Oh if she knows how many girls are behind you, she will want to spend more time with you

Danny: So? What's wrong with that?

April: Nothing's wrong in that. Its just because of the spending quality time with you would mean she will come home more often which I cannot bear!

Avril: April!

April: I'm kidding! (Not)

Danny: I don't care what you think of her. Anyway, since its a nice sunny saturday morning, I think I might go to the beach today *looks at April* with my girlfriend

April: Whatever!

Danny: *walks out*

April: So whats your plan for today?

Avril: Don't know - phone rings - Hello?

Edward: Hi! Its me, Edward.

Avril: Oh hi!

Edward: What are you doing today?

Avril: Umm.. I don't know. Maybe some laundry? *giggles stupidly*

Edward: You need help? *laughs*

Avril: Haha.. NO!

Edward: I'm serious! I can help you with that so that your work is finished faster. Then may be we can go out for dinner or a movie or something?

Avril: Like a date?

Edward: Yeah.. Sort of!

Avril: I think the laundry can wait. I'll do it some other day. I hear this really nice movie is coming called 'Heartbeat'. We can check that out.

Edward: Heartbeat? Romantic movie?

Avril: Yeah but I mean if you don't -

Edward: I would love to go for a romantic movie with you

Avril: *blushes* Okay, so 'Heartbeat' it is!

Edward: Okay then I'll pick you up at 6?

Avril: Yea sure. I'll text you my address

Edward: Oh I already have your address. I checked out your facebook page

Avril: You did? *aww struck*

Edward: Yeah..

Avril: Ok then meet you at 6:00?

Edward: Yeah okay bye

Avril: - puts down the phone - I just made plans, I'm going out on a date with Edward

April: You are?! Awesome!

Avril: - looks at the clock - So I have exactly 10 hours to decide what to wear and get dressed

Avril: NO! RUN! Emergency! :P

Both started laughing

Edwards House..

Edward: Maya? Maya?

Maya: Yes brother darling? Why are you yelling?

Edward: I'm going on a date today

Maya: Date? Finally!

Edward: What do you mean finally?

Maya: I mean, you have not gone on a date since past a year or something and you work all the time. So finally you will have some fun today.

Edward: Yeah yeah whatever!

Maya: So who's the lucky girl?

Edward: Her name is Avril Colleti. She works under me

Maya: Oh Cool! How does she look? Is she pretty?

Edward: She is the most beautiful person on the inside and out, she is strong, confident, independent, kind. You know her parents died a few years ago and since then she is taking care of her brother, Danny and sister, April

Maya: Oh.. Hmm.. She does sound like a lovely person. I would like to meet her someday.

Edward: Yea sure! Now okay listen I gotta go.

Maya: Where are you going?

Edward: I have office work. I'm the new boss. *smirks*

Maya: *Rolling Her Eyes*

In the evening...

Avril: *applying mascara*

April: Phone?

Avril: Check

April: Lip gloss?

Avril: Check

April: Mascara?

Avril: - puts the mascara in her bag and looks up - Check

April: Sexy date?

Avril: Definitely Check!

April: Sexiness?

Edward: Check

- Both look up -

Edward: Knock Knock *smiles*

Avril: Hey how did you come in?

Edward: Daniel let me in

Avril: Oh!

April: Hello Edward!

Edward: Hey April!

Avril: Well I'm ready

Edward: You look stunning. This colour really goes with your skin

Avril: *blushes* Thanks! You really look good as well. You look really good in casuals. I have always seen you in suits.

April: Yeah Yeah! You both look really well now go!

Avril: *embarrassed, giggles*

Edward: *awkward smile* Lets go!

Avril: Yep!

- They walk till the door, April follows them -

Avril: Bye!

April: Buh Bye!

Edward: Bye!

- They leave -

April shuts the door, walks in the living room and switches on the TV

Danny: I'm going out.. I'll see you later

April: Where are you going?

Danny: Dinner with MY GIRLFRIEND.

April: Fine Bye!

Danny: Bye!

As April doesn't hear the door shut, she walks to the door to see what happened

She sees something behind the bushes of her front yard o.O

April: Hello?

She walks till there and sees a man

April: Who are you? And why are you here in my yard?

Guy: Look I am being followed by some people. Please can I hide here for a while? I promise I won't destroy your yard or won't annoy you or anything. Just let me hide!

April: Are you being followed by the cops? I mean, does this have anything to do with the police?

Guy: What NO! Hell No! I'm being followed by some bunch of franatic teen girls

April: Oh! So you're a womanizer?

Guy: No! They like me. I don't even know them.

- hears screaming in the background -

April: Okay that looks like a big crowd. You would better come in. You can stay at my place for a few hours

Guy: Really? Thank You! But how do I go in? If I get up they will see me!

April: You see this door next to me? That is the door to my backyard. Wait.. - opens it - Run!

Guy: - sneaks in -

April quickly closes the door

Crazy girl: Have you seen Jacob around?

April: Jacob You mean the singer of "You're My Princess"?

Girl: Yeah! We saw him there and followed him. Then when we reached the start of this lane, he had disappeared!

April: ( Shit! The guy who just went in my back yard is Jacob?! ) Oh! Well that's disappointing. I really like him!

Girl: Yeah his songs are so romantic!

April: Yeah! Okay listen I gotta go. If you see him, can you just tell me?

Girl: Sure thing!

April: Okay bye!

Girl: Bye!

Im sorry guys for any mistakes, Its my FIRST EVER STORY!

Please comment and subscribe :)

You can comment on story-line, characters or whatever you guys like :)

Thankyou for reading Brand New Eyes :)

Chapter 3 has been put up. Please go check it out :)


	3. Chapter 3

April: - walks in, goes to the backyard - Hey! You can come in!

Jacob: - behind one of the pool chairs - Sure? No one is around?

April: Apart from me, Nope! No one.

Jacob: Ok but don't scream!

April: What? Oh, right! I won't!

Jacob: - comes out - Hi?

April: H-Hi. C-C-Come on in!

Jacob: Ya thanks!

April: (Thinks: OMG! THE Jacob is in MY house! SHIT! )

Jacob: Thanks!

April: No Worries!

Jacob: Nice pool you've got there..

April: Umm.. Thanks!

- Enters the living room -

April: Umm... Err.. Please make yourself comfortable!

Jacob: Sure Thanks! Please go back to whatever you were doing before I rudely interrupted

April: Umm.. Actually I wasn't doing anything. I was going to cook dinner for myself and eat it while watching a nice movie

Jacob: Oh..

April: So how did you get yourself in this situation?

Jacob: Well, I had been working all day. Hadn't eaten anything since morning and was desperately hungry. So decided to go to the nearest fast food place. I thought if I put my sunglasses and hoodie on, no one will notice me. But some chick did and I ran from there and the rest, well you know.

April: Oh that makes me guess you're hungry. Would you like some dinner?

Jacob: I would LOVE some food.

April: I was going to make Ramyeon but maybe we can order pizza if you like..

Jacob: I'd love that!

April: The ramyeon or pizza?

Jacob: Pizza!

April: Do you like mushroom pizza?

Jacob: That's my favourite!

April: That's my favourite as well!

Jacob: *grins*

April: *grins back*

Came out of the theatre after the movie..

Edward: Come on! You have to agree, 'Titanic' is probably the most romantic movie EVER made!

Avril: Yeah! Its romantic alright! But I didn't like the end. I hate sad endings! I'm more of a Twilight person.. Go on you can hate on Twilight! I'm used to it.

Edward: I don't hate Twilight!

Avril: You like Twilight?!

Edward: I didn't say I like it. I just said I don't hate it. Hate is a strong word indeed. There is a fine line between 'not liking' and 'hating' But.. I'm neutral?! I guess!

(P.S: I just added Twilight for the name sake. I do not HATE or LIKE Twilight. I'm in the neutral zone. So, NO HATE PLEASE. Peace! )

Avril: (Thinks: WOW! He sure can play with words! )

Edward: So now where do you wanna go for dinner?

Avril: Umm... I don't mind anything!

Edward: What kind of food do you wanna eat?

Avril: Err... Italian?

Edward: With French Wine/

Avril: Perfect!

Edward: So I know this really great Italian restaurant called 'La Bellé' They have got really great Ravioli out there

Avril: I like Ravioli

Edward: I like Ravioli too *smiles warmly*

Guys please do comment and subscribe.

You can comment on the story-line, character or whatever you think is necessary!

Thankyou for reading it :)

Chapter 4 will be update soon :)


End file.
